Atrapados
by glheart
Summary: Otra pareja enamorada ha sido captada por las cámaras de seguridad del Jeffersonian, y Cam decide hablar con ellos seriamente  y también felicitarlos . Creo que todos ya saben de quienes estoy hablando. One-shot.


**Como cierto agente del FBI diría: _I'm back, baby!_**

**Mi bloqueo de escritor finalmente se acabó, y cuando esta pequeña historia apareció en mi mente, no pude esperar a compartirla con ustedes :)**

**Ojalá les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: No soy Hart Hanson, así que...<strong>

* * *

><p>– ¿Dra. Saroyan?<p>

La mención de su nombre hizo que levantara su mirada, encontrándose con Micah, un guardia de seguridad muy agradable con el que había cruzado varias palabras. Dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre su escritorio y giró su silla para poder ver al hombre.

– ¿Sí? ¿Ocurre algo?

Rápidamente, pensó en alguna razón para que él estuviera en su despacho. _Hodgins._

– ¿Qué hizo el Dr. Hodgins ahora? ¿Algún experimento otra vez?

Micah soltó una pequeña risa y sacudió su cabeza. – No, doctora. Es otro incidente con una cámara de seguridad.

¿Cámaras de seguridad? Los únicos que siempre se metían en ese tipo de problemas eran Angela y Hodgins, y ella estaba en casa junto al pequeño Michael, así que ellos eran inocentes.

– Mejor acompáñeme a la sala de seguridad, necesito que usted misma vea las cintas y que reconozca a la pareja de tórtolos.

Cam frunció el ceño. – ¿Así que usted no los puede reconocer?

– Sí puedo, doctora. Pero creo que estoy equivocado, porque las dos personas que vi en el video... No podrían estar juntas.

Arqueando una ceja, Cam se puso de pie y siguió al hombre a través del laboratorio Médico-Legal. – No lo sé, muchas parejas que no podían estar juntas se han formado.

_Y la única que debería estar junta, nunca lo hizo. Irónico._ Cam ignoró ese pensamiento y siguió su camino. No era su relación, no debía estar metiéndose en eso.

Al llegar a las puertas traslúcidas, todas las personas allí empezaron a fingir que hacían algo importante. La patóloga sólo se limitó a reír bajo. Era la típica reacción cuando ella estaba cerca. _"Llegó la jefa, todos a trabajar."_

Junto a Micah, avanzaron hasta una habitación oscura, en dónde varias pantallas mostraban diferentes puntos del laboratorio. El guardia saludó a un colega que estaba monitoreando todo, y luego tomó el disco que estaba sobre un teclado. – Aquí está, doctora. La única copia, igual que la primera vez.

– Pero... ¿Quiénes son los del video? – preguntó confundida.

– Usted puede ponerlo en su computadora e identificarlos, doc. Como le dije antes, no estoy seguro de que sean los que creo que son.

Aún dudando, Cam asintió y se dirigió a los corredores del laboratorio.

Ya en la comodidad de su despacho, la doctora colocó el disco y empezó el video. No se sorprendió de ver que el escenario era uno de los cuartos de limpieza del Jeffersonian, ya que estaban muy alejados del personal y casi nunca nadie entraba a ellos, tampoco se sorprendió de ver a dos cuerpos en sincronía, demasiado sumergidos en la pasión para notar las cámaras, y definitivamente no se sorprendió de escuchar los gritos de ambos luego de un tiempo después. Bajando el volumen y girando su rostro para un costado, espero a que la pareja terminara... sus asuntos. Luego de que sólo respiraciones laboradas se escuchaban, Cam decidió que era seguro ver la pantalla de su computadora. Y estaba segura de que si hubiera estado bebiendo algo, ahora estaría derramado sobre su escritorio. Ahora sabía a lo que Micah se refería. Ellos... _Guau._

Booth seguía tratando de regular su respiración, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta cerrada, y mientras lo hacía, Brennan soltó una risa provocativa a su lado.

– Eso estuvo...

– Lo sé. Fue increíble, Huesos.

– Y cuando hiciste eso con tu...

Oh, Dios. Ya no podía oír más. Pausó el video y tomó la caja del disco, lista para guardarlo, pero algo llamó su atención. – Booth se ha ejercitado últimamente. Su espalda y brazos están más...

– ¿Dra. Saroyan?

Era Wendell, el becario de la semana. Cam agradeció internamente su interrupción y se dirigió a la plataforma forense. Dejaría el asunto de Booth y Brennan para más tarde.

{B&b}

Con paso decidido, Cam se acercó a los compañeros que acababan de llegar al Jeffersonian. Cuando la vieron venir, ambos se alejaron un poco y separaron sus manos entrelazadas. Las señales habían estado frente a ella, aún no podía creer que no se dio cuenta de la relación antes. Y saber que por fin habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos la alegro mucho.

– Ustedes dos, a mi despacho, ahora.

Bueno, a pesar de que estaba feliz por ambos, tenía que darles una larga conversación sobre privacidad, y lo que no se debe hacer en el área de trabajo. Ella era la jefa después de todo.

– Camille, necesito ir al Hoover ahora –protestó Booth.

Dos podían jugar a eso. – Sólo será un minuto, Seeley.

Dándose por vencido, suspiró. – No me llames Seeley.

– No me llames Camille.

La patóloga se dio la vuelta y caminó a su despacho, segura de que ambos la seguirían tarde o temprano.

Detrás de ella, los compañeros se miraban confundidos, no tenían idea de lo que pasaba.

Al llegar a su oficina, Cam se colocó detrás de su escritorio, tomó el disco con el logo del instituto Jeffersonian, y lo colocó en la computadora. Espero pacientemente por sus colegas, y cuando ellos llegaron, ella sonrió. – Tomen asiento.

Booth no comprendía. – Sólo hay un asiento, Cam.

Ella se encogió de hombros. – Pensé que la Dra. Brennan podría sentarse en tu regazo.

Brennan abrió su boca para protestar, pero las palabras no salieron hasta unos segundos después. Estaba muy sorprendida por la sugerencia de su jefa. – Eso sería altamente inapropiado y no profesional, Dra. Saroyan.

Cam no pudo evitar la risa que salió de sus labios, confundiendo aún más a los dos compañeros. – Creo que necesitan clasificar mejor lo que consideran inapropiado y no profesional.

Y antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar, Cam presionó _enter_ en el teclado, reproduciendo el video.

– Oh – fue lo único que Brennan pudo decir.

Pero Booth no podía ni siquiera hablar. Parecía que sus ojos se saldrían de su cráneo, y nunca lo había visto tan sonrojado como ahora.

La patóloga supo que ya había sido demasiada tortura por ahora. – Así que, ¿podrían explicarme lo que sucedió allí?

– Bueno, obviamente teníamos relaciones se...

Recuperando su voz de repente, Booth la interrumpió. – Creo que eso ya lo sabía, Huesos.

Brennan inclinó su cabeza como siempre lo hacía cuando no comprendía algo. – Entonces, ¿Qué quiere que expliquemos?

– ¿Están juntos o algo así? – finalmente preguntó.

Booth no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro. – Pues... Sí.

– Pero aún no hemos dicho nada por las reglas del FBI – explicó la antropóloga.

– Así que iban a fingir que siguen siendo sólo compañeros hasta... ¿Cuándo?

– Bueno, hasta que mi vientre no de señales de embarazo.

_Esperen, ¿qué?_ – ¡E-estás embarazada!

Booth rápidamente se fijó que nadie haya escuchado el grito de su vieja amiga, y luego asintió emocionado.

– Ustedes dos... Están saliendo... Y esperando un hijo...

Cam aún no podía creerlo.

– Pues sí, creí que eso ya había quedado claro –dijo Brennan.

No tenía idea de lo que debía hacer, así que optó por abrazar a los futuros padres. Booth la sujetó firmemente, comprendiendo que esa era la forma de mostrar su apoyo de su vieja amiga. Brennan no comprendía mucho la razón, pero no discutió y sólo aceptó la muestra de cariño.

Cuando la patóloga se separó de sus amigos, decidió que era hora de ser la jefa y darles restricciones ahora que estaban juntos. – Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, chicos, pero no estoy feliz por enterarme de esa manera. El Jeffersonian está repleto de cámaras de seguridad, pensé que usted lo sabía, Dra. Brennan.

– Supongo que estaba... distraída en el momento – dijo mirando a Booth, quién no podía ver a nadie a los ojos ahora.

– Sólo les pido un poco de discreción. Ya no quiero más de estos – señaló la pantalla.

– Sí, Cam. Te prometo que no encontrarás más de esos en el futuro – aseguró Booth, aún con la mirada hacia el piso.

– Eso espero. Esta es la única copia – dijo señalando a la pantalla.

Cam sacó el disco, lo colocó en la caja, y se lo entregó a Brennan. – Ahora sí, pueden ir a trabajar. _Trabajar._

Booth volvió a sonrojarse, y murmurando algo que no pudo entender bien, tomó la mano de Brennan y se acercó a la puerta del despacho de la patóloga.

– ¿Oh, Booth?

El agente se detuvo para escuchar a Cam, quién ya estaba sentada frente a su escritorio. – ¿Sí?

– Sigue ejercitándote, te ves muy bien.

Escuchando la risa de Cam, Booth supo que la patóloga seguiría bromeando con eso hasta que lo haya olvidado. Y, _desgraciadamente_, Cam tenía una excelente memoria.


End file.
